


February 22, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Smallville creature.





	February 22, 2004

I never created DC.

''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Smallville creature before he attacked it.

THE END


End file.
